Shitty Meme CherryRemedies and xxXClaireRedfieldX
by xxXClaire-RedfieldXxx
Summary: This is a little meme including all the characters of Fina lFantasy 13. HOPE you enjoy!


CherryRemedie and xxXClaire-RedfieldXxx classic.

_I just slit Hopes throat for my balls_

_NOw he's spasiming on the floor._

_Making all these weird noises and shit._

_Just hope to God he dosen't scream for Lightning._

_Uhh...Uh...He just did..._

_OHSHITRUN_

_LIGHTTTTTTT! HELP ME MOTHER OF JE- *Smotheres with pillow*_

_MUMBLESSSSS_

_"ODI-"_

_*I hit her across the head with a __bat__*_

_*Brings pillow up* There now he's dead.._

_SPASIUM!_

_OH SHI-_

_*Kicks in gut*_

_Great._

_Now what are we going to do with Light._

_When she wake up..._

_Hell's gonna' break lose._

_*Noises from Hope* All well it's not liek she had and *feelings* for him._

_FFIUUUUU-_

_SON OF A BITCH WON'T DIE!_

_No she wanted to own him anyways._

_Well differant from his mom..._

_takes vanilles thing and black guys __chicken_

_DIE BITCH!_

_Lightning: ...huh, wh-_

_WHAT THE FU-_

_Me: _

_Me: *Hold __chicken__ up*_

_Chicken__: LETS BOUNCE BITCH!_

Selena Redfield says (7:50 PM)

_Hope: Lig-_

_Me: Kicks in face._

_Lightning: YOU CANT DO THAT_

_Me: SHUT UP WOMAN._

_GET ON MAH __HORSE__._

_Chicken__: BITCH! I SAID BOUNCE!_

_I'MMA A __CHICKEN__ IN A BLACK GUYS AFRO!_

_YOU WILL LISTEN!_

_Me: C-Chic-_

_Chicken__: SHUT UP BITCH!_

_Lightning: *Crosses arms*_

_Fry that __Chicken__._

_Us: Odin._

_Odin: *Shoots lightning from the sky and hits the __Chicken__, frying it*_

_Chicken__: OH LORD BITCH! FUCK THIS BURNS!_

_Sazh: CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-_

_Me: Shut up, You were gonna eat 'em anyway._

_Vanille: LOL WHHHHHHAAATT?_

_Fang: I smell irony._

_Hope: Va- _

_Odin: Steps on face._

_*We look back toward __chicken__*_

_Chicken__: *Not on fire* Told Ya Bitches I'mma __chicken__..In a black guys afro.._

_YOU CAN'T KILL MAH!_

_Sazh: *Shoves __chicken__ in mouth*_

_Us: HOLY SHIT O.O_

_Lightning: *Sigh*_

_I'm not even surprized anymore._

_Me: You get used too it._

_Fang: Sazh you dumbass, you should've used ketchup._

_*Look at Sazh* _

_Magical __Chicken__: *In his afro* BITCHES NOT EVEN BLACK GUY CAN KILL MAH!_

_Us: OH MY GOD O.O _

_Vanille: *Shoves tiny bead in chickens mouth* Hehe! You can have lunch!_

_Magical __Chicken__: OH SHIT BITCH! *Gag* BITCHES! YOUR ALL BITCHES!_

_Lightning: ..._

_Now I know why you kept those damn things..._

_*Turns* Nice work, Vanille._

_Hope: Magical chi-_

_Vanille: *Shoves bottom of stick thingy in mouth*_

_Me: Wow, These characters are more fucked up than I thought._

_Sazh: Damn? Is he dead?_

_Magical __Chicken__: SORRY BITCHES *in tree humping other __chicken__* THAT DON'T WORK EITHER._

_Snow: FUCK IT! *Throughs Serah in tree to hit __chicken__*_

_Magical __Chicken__: BITCH WHAT YA DOING? THIS IS HUMP TIME!_

_Lightning: *Punches Snow*_

_Serah! *Climbs up the tree to get her*_

_Serah: T-T Onee-Chaaannn_

_Magical __chicken__: OHHHH SHIIITT BITCHES MAH BITCH IS PRREEEGOOO!_

_Vanille &Serah: P-R-E-G-O?_

_Snow &Light: *Facepalms*_

_Me &you: DAMN __CHICKEN__ WON'T DIE!_

_Hope: NEEEEHHHHH_

_Odin: Did you know ROFL __horse__ could talk?_

_Sazh: SHIT I'MMA HAVE GRANDCHILDREN_

_Fang: *Laying on ground* Ah...The sky so pretty.._

_All of us: BITCH NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!_

_Lightning: Serah! *Grabs her bridal style* Are you okay, did he hurt you!_

_Serah: *Smiles* N-No, Onee-Chan..._

_Me: ...*Snickers*_

_FARRONCEST~_

_Lightning and Snow: WHAT WAS THAT!_

_Tifa: *Randomly walk in* Has anyone here seen someone named Cloud?*Everyone llooks toward light*_

_Tife: CLOUD!YOUR A G-GIRL?_

_BUT WE-_

_Light: Don't even go there._

_Me: ..._

_*Stands next to her*_

_This is about to get fun._

_Vanille: *Sitting in corner* P-R-E-G-O?_

_Sazh: Hey baby!_

_Vanille: NO PASSING THE DAMN LINE!_

_Sazh: Shit.._

_Tifa: Lightning! Who the hell is th-_

_Lightning: *Turns around*_

_Tifa: ...I-I...uhhh..._

_Me: there even a couple name for this._

_Me: Ti-I mean Remedy really just don't know..._

_Me: Lightning must smell like a man._

_She must use Old Spice._

_Serah: Onee-chan and I use Dove!_

_Me: *Turns*_

_*Smirks*_

_How did you know that._

_Her: I-I-I-I-_

_Lightning: *Facepalms* We share a bathroom._

_Me: Oh God._

_Lightning: *Rages*_

_Damn Magical __chicken__: BITCH!_

_Me: What why are you even saying that?_

_Damn magical __chicken__: IDK BITCH!_

_*Some where in story Jara comes in, sits on damn magical __chicken__*_

_Damn maagical __chicken__: SHIT BITCH YOU HAVE A HUGE ASSSSSS! FUCK IT BE STINKING UP IN HAR!_

_Jara: Smirks_

_Me: Jara get off the damn magical __chicken__._

_Damn magicla __chicken__: DAAAAAAMMMNNNN BITCH! YOU GOT ONE HELL OF A ASS!_

_Tifa: ...Who are you. *Points to me*_

_Me: I'm a blonde version of you._

_Tifa: ...Y-Your not Cloud and I's child from the future, are you!_

_Me: ..._

_..._

_Possibly._

_Me: *Saw crunch* I GOT 'EM!_

_Sazh: DAMN GILR HOW YOU GET MY BALLS?_

_Damn magical __chicken__: BITCH GIVE BLACK MAN HIS BALLS BACK!_

_Vanille: What are B-A-L-L-S?1!_

_Fang: Vanille you don't need to know, you don;t need them...*Gets close*_

_Vanille: GOD ANYBODY SEE THE DAMN LINE?_

_Lightning: *Points her sword at me*_

_You._

_You came here and fucked everything up, with that friend of yours._

_Me: I've been here all along actually._

_Li-Chan._

_Lightning: !_

_Tifa: Wait._

_CLOUD ARE YOU COSPLAYING AGAIN!_

_Serah: Leave Onee-Chan alone!_

_Tifa: ..._

_*Sits down and stares*_

_Sazh: GIRL GIMME MY BALLS BACK!_

_Me: *Running around laughing like hiena*_

_Damn magical chikcen: BBBBBIIIIIITTTCCCHHHH!_

_Vanille: Fang? Thats a little to clo- OH GOD_

_Fang: *whispers* Just relax vanille.._

_Sazh: *Stops* DAMN I GOTTA WATHC THIS!_

_Tifa: hey, we haven't heard from Hope for a while?_

_Me: Bitch should have died earlier._

_Light: STOP THAT FANG!_

_Fang: Oh! You want me to start on you?_

_Light: OH SHIT!_

_Fang: *gets up and goes toward her*_

_Vanille: Oh my god...I thought girls only had only 2 holes?_

_But fang has 3?_

_Sazh: Hell girl? What you talking bout?_

_Damn magical __chicken__: BITCH I'MMA HUMP YOU LIKE A BUNNY!_

_Me: OH SHIT! *Sazh starts after me again*_

_You: I really just don't know.._

_Me: *Slings a kife and Fang*_

_Fang, calm your hormones down._

_We all know Vanille is yours, so take her and go somewhere else._

_*Points to the __Chicken__*_

_Go back and jack off in Sazh's afro, you dumb little bitch._

_*Turns to Serah*_

_Just go sit over there with Snow, where your sister can see you both -and- your hands._

_*Turns*_

_Hope._

_*Sighs* J-Just go try to grow a pair over there. *Points to a rock in front of us*_

_knife at Fang*_

_Me: *Turns*_

_Lightning._

_No one really knows what the hell to do with you and your relationships._

_You are a female version of Cloud..._

_Lightning: AMB-_

_Me: But I don't ship yuri._

_You and Tifa go over there and talk over __coffee__._

_*Throws a rope over Odin*_

_Hell, maybe go take a ride._

_*Smirks and Lightning hits me*_

_Me: *Claps hands together once*_

_There we go._

_Vanille: I-I-I-I'MMMA FIRINNNGGG MAH LAZZZZAAAARRRR!_

_Sazh: *Stops chasing me* HOLY SHIT GIRL!_

_Jerk off __chicken__: *Stops* DAMN BITCH!_

_Light & Tifa: OMFG_

_Me & you: Start in II''MMMA FIRING MAH LAZARRRR_

_Odin: Joins in_

_Snow & serah: O.O_

_Fang: I'M NOT GONNA FUCK THAT AGAIN.._

_FO SAR._


End file.
